Abstract / Project Summary Over the last 20 years, rigorous research has amassed a body of evidence documenting the importance of communication to improve patient care in oncology. Previous literature has highlighted the need for communication models and the need to improve communication for routine clinical oncology practice from the time of diagnosis and across the trajectory. This R25 application supports an innovative skills development program to educate an interdisciplinary cohort of nurses, social workers and chaplains to meet the nation's need for effective patient and family communication in oncology. By utilizing a skills-based innovative program, this proposal will equip and expand the workforce to meet a critical need. The Specific Aims are: Specific Aim 1: Apply a pilot tested Interprofessional Communication Curriculum for both an online and classroom instruction format. Specific Aim 2: Deliver the curriculum in national workshops to competitively selected participants from National Cancer Institute-designated clinical and comprehensive cancer centers, as well as community cancer centers. Specific Aim 3: Evaluate the impact of the curriculum by measuring the process and outcomes of participants' integrating the training to advance communication in oncology. Specific Aim 4: Disseminate findings through peer-reviewed publications, oncology organizations, and professional networks, and develop a network of course participants to share experiences in improving communication at participating cancer centers. Participation in this national training program will provide oncology professionals with the knowledge and skills to facilitate systems and organizational changes to improve communication in their practice. A total of 460 participants from cancer centers will participate in one of five courses.